


Performance Appraisal

by coloryw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Oh Sehun, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Office Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, binder clips as makeshift nipple clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloryw/pseuds/coloryw
Summary: Junmyeon hand picked him from the job interview to replace his current soon-to-resign personal secretary. Whether he bends his new secretary on his desk after working hours is something that both of them didn’t know will happen until much later.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152
Collections: First Round





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #P110: Junmyeon is the approachable CEO, always with a smile on his face, and Sehun is his stoic secretary, face always screwed in a frown. But behind closed doors, Junmyeon is domineering and loves to make his submissive assistant beg and cry.
> 
> \--
> 
> I can actually just write pwp for this prompt but uhhh I chose the hard way and write the whole backstory instead?? 
> 
> Thank you to my s.o. as my number one supporter, also to k as my amazing beta reader. And! Thank you for the mod of Pillow Prince for running this fest!

Just like a good role model employee he was, Jongdae informed his resignation notice exactly a month before his leave.

Kim Junmyeon, the COO at one of the most renowned FMCG companies in South Korea, as his direct boss, let out a sigh. Not only good at his work, Jongdae was also a loyalist. He has been working as his personal secretary for more than eight years. That was a long period to work at one place, especially with his young age. Jongdae said he needed a new challenge and spark to his work life and was currently considering an offer from another company. Luckily, it wasn’t from their rival companies.

And just like a good employer he was, Junmyeon respected his decision and instructed Jonghoon, their HR manager, to look for new candidates as his new secretary. Within two weeks, Jonghoon reported they have shortlisted tens from thousands of applicants, and after the preliminary psychological test, they narrowed it down to five. From that point, there are skill tests, medical check up, and interview sessions, in which Junmyeon himself intervened. It was hard to hand over your eight years of trust to a new personnel, after all.

The COO believed all the five candidates he interviewed are capable and skillful, yet something about this Oh Sehun guy intrigued him. Sehun might not be all smiles and warm like Jongdae, but the way he represented himself, his calm demeanor, and his quick wit when asked to solve secretarial job problems were definitely a plus. Junmyeon also caught himself staring and noticed Oh Sehun’s minor gestures, such as the way he bit his lower lips while thinking through his careful solutions, or the way his eyes crinkled behind his glasses as he smiled at the end of their interview session. But these last bits were not appropriate to report to Jonghoon so he mainly kept it to himself. 

Junmyeon did write a not so discreet _‘plus point: he’s cute’_ on the interview report, though, in small handwriting.

Days later, he wasn’t surprised when Jonghoon asked his permission to proceed with Oh Sehun as his new secretary. After all, Junmyeon had marked him as his first choice based on his skill and interview alone (the cute comment he wrote was a _plus_ but shouldn’t be a deciding factor). The HR department might have done background checks and contacted his referrals before deciding on Sehun, but Junmyeon was pleased and thanked his instinct nonetheless.

\---

Sehun officially started working a week before Jongdae's departure. He was given a temporary table while Jongdae taught the younger man from his desk and carefully handed over his jobs one by one. Jongdae also pleasantly reported to his employer that Sehun was learning his job quickly and that they didn’t need to worry about his capabilities. Junmyeon joked that he handpicked Sehun himself among the other candidates, which gained a carefree laugh from Jongdae.

“I have to warn you though,” Jongdae continued, “Sehun is actually sweet when you get to know him, but that’s for you to find out and experience it yourself.” Junmyeon blinked as his trusted secretary’s smile turned into a smirk, “He hits so close to what you’re looking for in a man.”

At that, Junmyeon coughed while Jongdae cackled loudly. This is what he got from working with the same secretary for eight years. Not to mention they are actually almost the same age, and switching to friend-mode has been so easy to do in their dynamic.

“Well, don’t spoil my surprise then,” Junmyeon was silently grateful that his secretaries are stationed outside his personal office, just before his door. He usually left his door open to project his charm as an approachable figure despite his position, but for some meetings that happened inside his office, he kept it close to protect its secrecy. He only hoped that Sehun wasn't wondering why the senior secretary was laughing his ass off inside the closed door.

“I won’t, but I meant it.” Jongdae turned a tad bit more serious as he said that. “If you ever have a mind to take him seriously, then thread it carefully, _Boss._ I know our company doesn’t have restrictions about in-office romance, but he’s still new. Don’t be reckless.”

"You’re thinking too far, Jongdae.” The COO reassured him. “I know he’s attractive but I’m not the type to fall easily.”

Which might be a lie, but he also kept that for himself.


	2. Findings

Sehun’s new workplace is definitely better than his old one. It has been four months since his first day and he passed his probation period with flying marks. His name tag had changed from yellow to blue, indicating his position as an employee that was no longer on probation. He even befriended some of his coworkers, namely Johnny--his junior at college who’s also working as the secretary for their CMO Kwon Boa, and Jongin--the PR staff he met at their company’s gym facility.

Junmyeon, as his employer, also worked wonders. He is different from his old scumbag employer, who kept pushing all his jobs to Sehun and went on vacation most of the time until Sehun no longer remembered how he actually looked. Sehun got paid a bit lower here than his old company but at least there are people who acknowledged his work. It makes him happy and feels a sense of accomplishment, now understood why Jongdae was willing to work for years here. Junmyeon listened to his report well, gave him ideas and directions like a proper boss would, then appreciated his works with a smile and simple ‘thank you’.

This made his inner submissive side feel awakened after so long. Even though he and Junmyeon were in a boss-subordinate relationship, he felt the urge to please Junmyeon, then getting praised in return. Sehun was an experienced submissive, had a professional relationship with a dom he met in a BDSM club years ago, then ended because his dom decided to be in a monogamous lifestyle with his favorite sub. After that, Sehun didn’t have anyone to remind him to take a break from working, and he didn’t have any time to unwind. Thus, another decision to resign from his overwhelming former job.

But Sehun knew that nothing would be smooth sailing for so long, even the almost perfect job he has now.

Today he frowned harder than usual. He frowns on a daily basis, but those who knew him might realize the difference. Junmyeon was so used to his stoic expression, so he also noticed it as he picked up his diet lunch catering from Sehun’s desk.

“Did something happen?” Junmyeon asked, worry obvious in his tone. 

Sehun sipped on his boba milk tea he ordered an hour ago, letting his sweetened comfort drink wash his taste buds before he answered, “I’m fine, it’s just, this exact supplier is very much annoying, if I’m allowed to say the truth. I replied to his email like what you instructed and he still asked for the impossible. Are you sure you want to extend their contract next month, hyung?” 

Sehun had started calling his boss ‘Junmyeon-hyung’ as the older man asked him to. It was awkward at first, with Sehun almost caught himself addressing Junmyeon with his honorific like the other staff. Sehun guessed it was because Jongdae used to call him that.

“Well, Jeongsu- _bujangnim,_ the logistic head, never complained about him. I guess he messed with you because you’re new?” Junmyeon blinked and noticed the younger’s frown had shifted to a _pout._ Talk about adorable. “Maybe you could consult Jongdae about how he dealt with him before. You know Jongdae was ruthless in work despite his bright personality. Sometimes he even scolded me.”

“I will. Thank you, hyung.”

“No problem. You’re a good boy, Sehun.” 

The said boy was frozen.

Junmyeon didn’t appear to notice that, so he continued, “But sometimes you need to be strict too, or people will think of you as a softie.”

There was silence for a few seconds before Sehun asked his employer in a low voice, “Did you call Jongdae-hyung a good boy too, hyung?”

Junmyeon almost didn’t catch the question, but when he finally processed it in his head, he felt embarrassed with his spontaneous praise earlier. 

“Uh… no? I mean, he was good? But? Not a boy? I mean, you’re not a ‘boy’ too because you’re a quarter of century years old but--”

“I like it.” Sehun gave a small smile, stopping his boss’ sudden rambling. That was his first time hearing Junmyeon being flustered like that, and Sehun felt a sense of pride by knowing a humane side of his employer. “I like it when you praise me like that, hyung. So if you don’t mind… I would like to hear more of that from now on.”

Junmyeon didn’t know whether he felt relieved or weirded out by that request, but he tried to accommodate. It wasn’t like the request itself was hard to accomply, and Junmyeon believed one of the keys to long time loyalty was two-way contentment. Sehun did his job impeccably for the past four months, so it was nothing to praise him as a ‘good boy’, he supposed.

_...Right?_

“Well… if you say so.” Junmyeon shrugged, a casual gesture to show that he didn’t really mind his subordinate’s request. “I’ll be back at half past one, the usual.” By that, Junmyeon meant he’ll be going to eat in the dining hall with the other employees and socialize, although he had his own diet lunch which wasn’t available among food vendors inside the building.

“Very well. I’m waiting for Johnny to bring my honey chicken and eat together here. Have a nice lunch, hyung.”

\---

Apparently Sehun needed to share this new development to his close coworker friend as soon as possible.

“I just asked him to praise me as his good boy.”

The news was so sudden that Johnny spluttered and almost choked on his lunch. So much for letting Sehun know the job vacancy when he was looking for a new job. Johnny was one of Sehun’s college juniors that have been keeping in contact with him even after both of them graduated.

“What the hell, hyung! Do you want me to die by choking? I beg you, I have a cute lover waiting for me everyday at our apartment.”

Sehun actually looked guilty. “I’m sorry, please chew your lunch first.” He let the younger secretary control his breathing.

“And? How did he react?”

“He agreed with some hesitation.”

Johnny raised his eyebrows up to his hairline. “Why would he even agree and didn’t think you’re becoming a weirdo?”

“I have confidence.” Sehun clamped his lips tightly, a habit he has whenever he feels determined. “I won’t ask him if I know I didn’t have the chance. But I know he will agree and that’s why I asked.” 

Sehun really wanted to elaborate more, like how he gained this confidence from the way Junmyeon looks at him lately. The way he feels the atmosphere shift whenever they work in the same room, just the two of them until late night, and Junmyeon offers a ride home to Sehun in his car; which Sehun always accepts. Sehun knows he’s good looking, and being pursued is nothing unfamiliar to him. A gaze could tell a lot, from his experience. “Also, it’s not a big deal.”

“It’ll be a big deal if the gossip circle caught any wind of this.” Johnny grumbled under his breath. “You’re just starting your job in this company, hyung, please be careful even though you’re confident.”

“I know what I’m doing, don’t fret.”

“Yeah, let’s just hope so.”

Sehun dropped an additional honey chicken piece to Johnny’s lunch box as another form of apology, and Johnny’s mood got better instantly.

\---

Junmyeon was still thinking about Sehun's request so much that he had to ask Jongdae after work. He never promised to share any… _development_ with Sehun, despite Jongdae attacking him with puppy eyes at that time, because he declared that he knows _something_ is going to develop between Junmyeon and Sehun. Not that it affected him anyway--the puppy eyes.

The 'good boy', though, was different.

"I want to ask you something." _That has been bugging me since this afternoon,_ but Junmyeon didn't feel the need to add that. He didn't lie, just cut off some truth. "Is it normal to praise your employee with the 'good boy' phrase?"

Junmyeon was very glad he talked about this topic over the phone, yet somehow he could feel his ex-secretary’s eyes judging him silently before his reply.

"Well, did you normally praise me as your 'good boy'?" Jongdae's question hit him with a sense of déjà vu, only to realize that Sehun also asked him this exact question, though in a different perspective.

"No…? I don't think I ever did that."

"Is it about Sehun?" Junmyeon groaned, of course Jongdae would hit the bullseye this quickly. And to rile up his ex-boss more, Jongdae continued playfully, "It's Sehun, isn't it? I left for four months and you became your new secretary's daddy? Hyung, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything--!" _Yet._ He hissed in mortification. "I just praised him for his patience for dealing with Primus' representative. Somehow I blurted that out and he said he likes it when I praised him like that."

"Hmm." Jongdae hummed. "A mere praise kink, then?" He laughed softly, then shifted his tone in a more serious manner. “Why are you asking me this? Honestly, if I were you--and assuming you _do_ have interest in him--I’ll just go with my instinct. Do you like to praise him as a ‘good boy’? Do you feel uncomfortable about this and need to decline his request? I don’t need to remind you about his and your roles in your company, but I think you need to talk with him about those if this ever becomes… more serious.”

“Yeah, I know--about the last bit, I mean.” Junmyeon sighed, but he couldn’t deny that talking to Jongdae helped him to reorganize his thoughts. He decided to follow Jongdae’s suggestion to ‘go with his instinct’ for now and see what will happen then. “Thank you, Dae. And how have you been lately?”

\---

It was days later when Junmyeon implemented their small rewarding system, after Sehun helped him review the internal audit committee’s reports until late at night. 

He didn’t understand why saying ‘good boy’ out loud made him embarrassed. For Sehun to close his eyes delightfully like he’s basking in the praise with every fibre on his body, whispering a small _'thank you'_ earnestly for receiving that praise--it really must mean something to him. Seeing that reaction on his young secretary made Junmyeon momentarily blush.

The COO felt like the special praise was too intimate to be applied in their daily life, so he only gave the praise to Sehun on special occasions, and when it was only the two of them. Judging by the way his secretary enjoyed his praise, he made the rewarding system something that Sehun needed to gain by himself, mostly by proving his competency as a secretary. Follow his instinct, Jongdae had said. Small steps.

As weeks went by, Junmyeon gained more confidence to deliver his praise in different ways. Like how he touched Sehun’s upper arm lightly while whispering another praise in a low voice that conveyed his pride for having Sehun as an excellent secretary, eyes never failing to watch his subordinate’s stoic expression crack satisfyingly.

Junmyeon remembered Jongdae’s questions on their last call. _Do you like to praise him as a ‘good boy’?_ It was awkward at first, but Junmyeon didn’t see any harm done. Nonetheless when Sehun had been _that_ happy. _Do you feel uncomfortable about this and need to decline his request?_ He didn’t, if you exclude his accelerating heartbeat for being uncomfortable. Rather, Junmyeon felt _excited_ about it, for reasons he didn’t really understand himself. He had this urge to give Sehun his all well deserved praises, makes him putty by words alone and transforms him into a sweeter version of Oh Sehun.

That thought ignited something that Junmyeon never thought he would have by his past self.

\---

It was during Sehun's ninth month of employment when the tension between them finally melted. 

The fruity smell of Junmyeon's bodywash clogged Sehun's mind and both of their lips met in mutual desperation. It wasn't a romantic kiss. It felt like boiling lava; powerful, hot, and meant to explode their partner's mind. It left them breathless when they pulled apart, pupils dilated with desire as they mirrored each other's gaze, before they went back to kissing again.

Whenever they had a business trip together, the hosting company who invited them usually booked two rooms for each. Normally, they complied with that setting. Tonight, though, Sehun was feeling bold and asked Junmyeon to share his queen-sized bed, saying that he needed to evacuate from his own designated room because he sensed 'creepy vibes' there. Junmyeon didn’t really believe that, nor did he believe in ghosts in general. But he only smiled and agreed to share his room anyway.

Sehun was already wearing his dark blue cotton pajama--prim and proper even in sleepwear, Junmyeon thought. The COO's fresh from shower wet hair was dripping, and the drops were soaked in by said pajama. Without letting go from their kiss, Sehun tentatively put his hands on his employer's well-formed naked abs, mapping every contour with his palms curiously. Receiving no rejection from Junmyeon, his touches were getting bolder by each second to appreciate it more. He should have guessed by looking at Junmyeon’s daily diet lunch menu, but guessing and actually feeling it was totally different. 

Sehun wondered why he’d never seen Junmyeon in their company’s gym despite Sehun’s regular visit at that place. This kind of abdomen was hell to maintain, Sehun knew from his own experience. Maybe Junmyeon used the gym at his own condominium building?

While Sehun’s mind was distracted, Junmyeon broke their kiss only to ask the younger, "Is this okay?" 

Sehun nodded enthusiastically, like this is what he wanted all along-- _he did_.

"I want this," Sehun confirmed. "I’ve wanted this since the first time you called me good boy, hyung." He meekly added.

Junmyeon got a sudden boost of confidence with that and decided to not beat the bush anymore. "Promise me what we're going to do won't affect our roles and responsibilities in the workplace." 

“Yes, yes, of course. I’m an adult. We are.” Sehun reaffirmed while landing a sweet peck on Junmyeon’s upper cheek. “I promise, so can we continue?”

Neither of them brought any condoms for this business trip, but Sehun had brought a small bottle of lube with him so Junmyeon got to bring Sehun to the edge with his fingers knuckles deep inside the younger's ass. Sehun reciprocated by giving his boss a mind-blowing blowjob, a layer of sweat was prominent on Junmyeon's temple by the intensity of it.

They didn't talk about the cuddle they had after that, but when they woke up around the same time on the next morning, with limbs entangled with each other, they cracked identical goofy smiles.


	3. Private Audit

On the surface level, both Junmyeon and Sehun work attitudes stayed the same. They greeted each other in the morning or whatever time Junmyeon clocked in, then Sehun would explain Junmyeon’s agenda of the day, remind him of anything big and upcoming agenda that needed his attention soon. Most of the time, they communicated beyond the wall that separated their desks through messaging apps, or phones when it was urgent. They had lunch with their own circles. They clocked out at the right time, but stayed longer whenever CEO Jung Yunho and his secretary Minseok asked for some freshly made reports. All in all, nothing unusual.

Or maybe they were just that good at keeping it between themselves, behind the closed door.

Their second kiss happened only a week after their first one. This time they didn't do it with rush and necessity of getting every tension out of their head. This time was more playful, with push and pull at the right level, eliciting giggles from the secretary. It was meant to be a celebratory kiss after their company passed an exhausting period of external audit successfully. Most of their co-workers were eager to leave the office on time, so even though the clock showed that it was still six in the evening, Junmyeon and Sehun were the only employees who were still on that floor.

"What are you laughing at?" Junmyeon was the first to break off the kiss, amused smile on his face.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." Sehun grinned, eyes crinkled behind his reliable pair of glasses. Their responsibilities at work didn't change so Sehun considered his promise was still intact. "Happy for the successful audit, and happy because you kissed me again, I guess."

"You _guess?"_ Now it was Junmyeon's turn to laugh. "Are you usually this happy just from a kiss?"

"I like kissing, especially with someone like you." Sehun admitted bashfully. It was a bit difficult thanks to their height difference, but Sehun managed to bop their noses playfully. "I think I'll be happy with whatever you give me, hyung. You're a good person. I trust you."

"What if I want you to bend over my desk and let me appreciate your ass, hm? Would you still think of me as a good person?"

Sehun's eyes widened as he shuddered at the mental image. His grip at Junmyeon’s shoulder tightened. "That would be my pleasure. Shall we become bad employees together, _Sir?"_

Junmyeon groaned. _"That--"_ he held both of Sehun’s wrists, taking them off from his shoulder and stepped forward, “--is exactly why I specifically asked you to address me with ‘hyung’ instead of ‘sir’. Your way of calling me ‘sir’ just hits me _differently."_ He pushed Sehun towards his mahogany desk with each word, making the secretary step back until his back thigh hit the said desk.

Sehun licked his upper lip, fire dancing in his eyes at this newfound knowledge. “Yeah?” He whispered, head full with the thought of submitting willingly to Junmyeon’s desire. “Then let me call you that whenever we have this, _Sir._ Use me, break me, make me scream under your control and I’ll be your _best_ boy.”

"I'm so going to ruin you." Junmyeon whispered back with so much tension it almost sounded like a growl. Sehun's knees buckled. “You’re lucky I had the thought of keeping some condoms and lube here after our night at the hotel.”

Sehun gasped in a mocking tone, “Sir, you’re naughty.”

“You have no right to call me out like that." He loosened Sehun's silk tie with his fingers without pulling it off. "What's your safeword?" 

"Vivi," and before Junmyeon could ask him, Sehun explained, "he's my four legged son. I'll introduce him to you someday. Oh, and besides the safeword, I usually use the traffic light system too."

"Alright. Mine is boba." Sehun looked straight at Junmyeon's eyes with one of his eyebrows raised. The employer flushed red. "What? It makes sense because that drink reminds me of your happiness. Now, bend over and show me that pretty ass of yours.”

Sehun wordlessly complied while smiling, heart full after knowing that Junmyeon actually paid attention enough to know his favorite drink. He bent over the desk, showing his ass that was still covered within his work pants. Sehun didn't have the best ass out there but he was proud of it nonetheless. At least Sehun knew his boss was showing his appreciation by how he kneaded them.

"Do you mind if we go all the way here?"

Sehun whined. He appreciated Junmyeon's politeness, he really did. But he thought he already made his intention clear before. _"Please,"_ the thought of threatening Junmyeon for not fucking him after going this far passed through his head, but he bit back his threat, reassuring Junmyeon with a tad of desperation instead, "I can take it, I swear. I won't even take sick leave tomorrow just because you wreck me inside out."

Junmyeon frowned, "No, if you need to take sick leave because of this, then take it and I will understand."

"You talk too much, hyung. Come on."

Junmyeon closed his eyes, inhaling through his nose and did some counting in his head before coming back to Sehun, "Didn't you ask me to call me 'Sir' during this time? Where did your respect go?" Junmyeon lightly spanked his secretary to remind him. Sehun thrust his hips on the desk in surprise. It wasn't hard enough for him to feel the familiar sting, yet it held power and promise. “Take off your pants and underwear in silence. Speak a word and I’ll stop.”

While Sehun hurriedly did what he was told, Junmyeon opened his drawer and reached for his soon-to-be-used supplies. He also opened another drawer and collected a pair of binder clips. When his focus was back to Sehun, he was welcomed with a sight of his secretary’s smooth looking ass.

“As expected of my secretary, you work fast and take my command efficiently.” Junmyeon smiled through his words. He leaned on Sehun’s back, caging the tall secretary from behind and showed him the binder clips on his palm. “Now tell me, where do you think I’ll use these?”

The younger chewed his lower lip and whimpered, “M-my nipples…?”

“Perfect guess, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon praised him, then moving calculatedly to peel Sehun's suit from his shoulder, down to the arms and took it off completely. He folded it casually and put it on the desk, just below Sehun's head as a makeshift pillow. "Hands behind your back, please. I won't tie you up but I want you to keep them there until I say otherwise."

Sehun hummed quietly, laid off his temple on his folded suit and moved his arms behind. Staying still in that position without physical restraint was difficult, but Sehun promised him to be his best boy. Then, Sehun jolted as he felt something cold and hard brushed against his left nipple. The movement stopped, giving Sehun some time to relax his muscle, before the said nipple was bitten with a binder clip from outside his shirt. Sehun gritted his teeth, bearing the pain silently before he heard Junmyeon chuckled and said, "You may use your voice. I want to hear you scream."

What he let out after receiving that permission was a groan, continued with a sharp gasp that caused from the second clip's attack to his other nipple. Sehun could also feel his employer's erection grinding on his naked ass. He remembered Junmyeon's still-clothed cock from their last time and outwardly moaned. He was determined to be fucked with that cock tonight.

Junmyeon hasn't entered him yet but Sehun's cock was already weeping on the mahogany surface.

The COO made sure to prepare Sehun thoroughly, and with that, they sacrificed their time. Sehun almost lost his mind from how long Junmyeon took his time leisurely, like he actually has all the time in the world to break Sehun meticulously as he lubed up Sehun's hole with three fingers and held Sehun's in place by a hand on his hip. Sehun's moans were slowly transforming into quiet sobs, because he couldn't just open his mouth and beg for more.

"Aw, does my baby need something?" Junmyeon noticed the sobs and cooed. Sehun gasped at the endearment, making Junmyeon smile. "Tell me what you need. If you ask nicely I might give it to you."

"Please," he choked out, "please give me your cock, Sir. Stuff my hole with it, fill it, anything--please put it in, you promised to ruin me."

That made Junmyeon chuckle. "You're right, I promised you that. And since you've been showing me what a good boy you are, I'm going to give you what you need."

The telltale sounds of a belt being unbuckled and zippers being lowered down were melodic to Sehun's ears. Junmyeon had been hard for a while now, and letting his cock out of the confines of his pants felt liberating. He quickly put the condom on and slathered his cock with lubricant. 

Despite the slow preparation, it seemed like Junmyeon didn't have the intention to tease Sehun anymore. He pushed his cock inside in one confident thrust, making Sehun mewl, as he growled himself. Junmyeon started to move after giving his secretary a little time to relax and breathe, because fucking a relaxed hole feels better in general.

"Yeah, just like what I thought." Junmyeon chuckled without faltering his pace, not that fast but it made Sehun cross-eyed with his accuracy and power. "This hole is meant to take my cock. So perfect around me. What do you have to say after receiving what you wanted, Sehunnie?"

"Thank you, thank you-- _Sir!”_ Sehun delivered his gratitude and screamed as he felt a familiar pain tugging on his nipple. 

_Right._ He almost forgot about that. 

The combined sensation of Junmyeon knocking hard on his prostate and the painful makeshift nipple clamp were mind numbing. All the stimuli were hitting him just right. Sehun almost didn’t realize since when was Junmyeon putting two fingers inside Sehun’s mouth, half-gagging him without completely stopping Sehun’s choked moans.

“Kh--close… I’m close…” Sehun was drooling at this point. Junmyeon then rubbed the upper cave inside Sehun’s mouth, fishing a long wail from his throat that made him curl his toes. Sehun fought his instinct to let go because Junmyeon hadn’t explicitly permitted him to reach for his climax this soon. “Nho.. no… I’m coming--khh, _Sir…!”_

“You're going to come untouched? Is that to show me just how you really love my cock?" He chuckled darkly near Sehun's ear. "Then _come.”_ Junmyeon coaxed him with a rough voice. He pulled his fingers out and tugged the clips some more. “Come, Sehunnie. Let it out for me.”

Sehun gasped, his thick white cum spurted on his boss’ desk by Junmyeon’s demand, some of it even dirtying his abdomen and shirt. Junmyeon followed up shortly, pumping his own seeds inside the condom as Sehun’s inner wall clenched around him wonderfully. He shuddered, thrusting his hips in stuttered pace, emptying his load to completion. Junmyeon was breathing harshly just behind Sehun’s neck, collecting his breath for a while before pulling out his cock slowly.

“Sehunnie.” He discarded his used condom to the nearest bin, which was located not far from his desk. Junmyeon also reached out his hand to Sehun’s chest and took off the clips, stopping it from abusing the secretary’s nipples any longer. “Let’s move to the sofa, okay? Can you stand up and walk?”

The younger one nodded, using his palms to move himself up and separating himself from the ruined desk beneath. He decided to cling on Junmyeon afterward, though. Junmyeon just laughed in adoration.

“Oof--wait, I’ll just pick you up.” And before the meaning reached his fogged up brain, Sehun yelped. Junmyeon easily picked him up in _bridal style._ Was this the real reason why his boss is obsessed to bulk himself? Actually, no, he doesn’t want to know the answer. Sehun wanted to believe in that.

He sighed when his naked butt finally came in contact with the leather sofa, it felt so much better than standing like a newborn deer above his boss’ desk a while ago. He noticed that the sky outside was getting darker as the night approached. The twinkling lights from other building’s lamps and cars in traffic beneath lulled him. Despite the rough session they had and how they didn’t really discuss this development before, Sehun was glad Junmyeon knew how to take care of him afterwards. He sipped the isotonic drink that Junmyeon got from his mini refrigerator. Junmyeon also didn’t complain when all he wanted at that moment was to cling beside him without saying anything.

“Hyung,” Sehun finally opened his mouth to speak after a while, using back the original noun to call his employer. Sehun decided he likes to call Junmyeon better with this noun instead of ‘Sir’. “Let’s go home?”


	4. Non-Disclosure

“You’re sleeping with him.”

It wasn’t even a question.

Sehun glanced at the rest of the secretarial workspace area, making sure that nobody was eavesdropping their conversation. It was lunch time and most employees went to their company’s dining hall. And while Johnny didn’t mention the name, it also didn’t save him from receiving a silent glare from Sehun.

“So?” Sehun raised his eyebrows challengingly.

“Nothing. I’m just guessing from how happy you look these days. As long as no one forced anyone, I won’t interfere.” Johnny grinned. Sehun didn’t answer him, but the reddening ears were an answer itself. “...It’s mutual, right?”

Sehun tutted. “Of course it is. I won’t settle for anything less.”

“That’s good.” Johnny chewed the boiled egg from his own lunch box without breaking their eye contact. Sehun scrunched his nose. Lately, people around him have been obsessed with diet catering--one that specialized their menu for muscle mass bulking. And even though Sehun regularly went to the gym for muscle building, he still couldn’t help but gulping boba milk tea for emotional support.

He was also aware of the younger’s silent, questioning gaze. Sehun sighed, “You still have a question. Go on, ask as long as you don’t mention his name.”

“Alright then. Are you guys dating?”

“No.” His answer was immediate. “I’m not thinking that far yet. I’m happy with what we have now, a mutually beneficial relationship.” Sehun explained in a hushed voice. “Having him in a committed relationship is not really ideal, don’t you think? I’m the type who likes to show off my boyfriend when I have one.” 

_And he can’t exactly show off his own boss as his lover._

The rest were left unsaid.

“Okay.” Johnny nodded and smiled understandingly, satisfied with Sehun’s answer. “Like I said, I won’t interfere. But if anything goes south, you can talk to me anytime, hyung.”

Sehun finally relaxed his tense shoulder that he didn’t even realize before. “Thank you,” he responded sincerely, “I’m lucky to have you here as my junior.”

“Wrong. I’m your senior in this company.”

They laughed.

\---

Sehun prides himself on being able to control his facial expression in poker face mode. As Kim Junmyeon’s personal secretary, one of his job descriptions is to assist the COO in board of directors meetings. He knows he does his job impeccably by keeping his face emotionless, listening well and jotting down the delivered points despite his personal opinion of ‘boring meetings’.

He doesn’t even flinch when the vibrator, that has snuggled nicely inside his ass since this morning, finally does its job and _vibrates_. Sehun chews his lips begrudgingly as he applies more pressure on his handwriting, tries to redirect his focus towards the presentation that’s being projected on the wall, and not towards how his inner walls are clenching around the vibrator. 

From the corner of his eyes he sees Junmyeon smile, in line with other directors who look pleased by the company’s quarterly report. Sehun scoffs quietly. Of course their company is climbing higher, his boss in nothing but competent. Yet he also knows that Junmyeon’s smile means he’s pleased by his secretary’s effort to act like nothing.

The young secretary lets out a long breath by the time Junmyeon decides to turn off the vibrator. But it’s also his luck that the meeting is ending and Sehun has to walk back towards his desk with a vibrator _and_ an erection. The COO doesn’t say anything as he waits for his secretary near the door, ready to exit the meeting room. Sehun gathers his stuff, controlling his facial expression to the usual stoicness as he stands up and walks side by side with Junmyeon, back to their office. He’s grateful that his suit is long enough to cover his bulge for the time being.

It’s actually predictable that Junmyeon would turn up the vibrator again as they’re jam-packed inside an elevator on their way back. Sehun grips harder on his laptop and keeps his face straight even though the vibration he feels is more powerful than before. Junmyeon is happily replying to some greetings he receives from the other staff who know him--which is nearly the whole building, as it was one of those knowledge the company ingrained since new employee induction. 

The small torture is strategically attacking Sehun for just the whole elevator ride, which is only nine floors apart. By the time they reach their floor, Sehun can no longer hide his desire behind his spectacles. This floor only consists of four office rooms for each director, and lunch time means the rooms are mostly empty.

“Sir,” Sehun opens his mouth to speak after being silent for nearly the whole meeting. Junmyeon doesn’t respond until they enter his office room and locks the door behind him. The secretary swallows his excitement and anticipates the COO’s next move. “Sir, can I… please...?”

“Use your words, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon’s voice is sure and controlled. The smile on Junmyeon’s face doesn't fall, though it morphs into a different vibe from his usual friendliness. It’s a smile that shows confidence and domination, with a slight hint of adoration beyond.

“Please let me suck your cock, Sir...” He doesn't normally beg, but he's willing to give anything to Junmyeon whenever it's only the two of them--whenever they _play_.

Junmyeon raises one of his eyebrows, challenging, “Now, what did you do to deserve that?”

There’s no hesitation as Sehun lists, hoping that Junmyeon will give him what he wants, what he _needs._ “I made a neat summary of this morning’s meeting. I’m wearing the vibrator. I’ve been your good boy, Sir.”

Junmyeon hums. Indeed, his secretary has been very good at wearing the vibrator without raising any suspicion to anyone else. They’ve discussed it a few days ago, after Sehun got the board meeting’s schedule, with Junmyeon asking whether his young secretary was willing to bring their play outside Junmyeon’s office room. 

This morning, he got to watch Sehun insert the decent-sized vibrator inside his own ass on Junmyeon’s desk.

“No sucking, just warming. Don’t make me hard. Can you do that?” Junmyeon smiles as Sehun nods eagerly. “Make yourself comfortable under my desk. Take off your glasses and put it on my desk. Wait for me.” Junmyeon unlocks and opens the door, leaving it slightly ajar. In normal circumstances, he would leave the door wide open, welcoming whoever that needs him, from any level of employment. He’s responsible for _operations_. In an FMCG company, that’s a big chunk of responsibility and attention to day-to-day processes. And even though he has Sehun as his assistant, sometimes people need to meet and discuss with him face to face.

Sehun almost lowers himself below the desk before he realizes the door is left open and asks hesitantly, “Um, Sir? May I ask why you’ve kept the door open?”

“Why shouldn’t I? I’m just going to enjoy my lunch inside my own room. What if there's someone who’s looking for us and you aren’t available at the moment, because you’re enjoying your own break time, _under my desk?”_ Junmyeon says from across the room, making it sounds unnegotiable while asking Sehun silently with his eyes. If Sehun feels uncomfortable, he will voice that out. Junmyeon believes him. 

Rather than disagreeing with Junmyeon’s decision, Sehun nods with a blush that subtly colors his cheeks and smiles gently. “I understand. Thank you for explaining it to me, Sir.” 

“Then why are you not under my desk yet?” Junmyeon steps closer to the said desk, followed by Sehun who takes off his own shoes and finally makes himself comfortable under Junmyeon's desk, ready to accept Junmyeon’s cock in his mouth and show his obedience.

Junmyeon sits on his ergonomic leather chair, making sure to toe off his shoes to avoid accidentally hard-kicking Sehun, who sits with his legs crossed. Apparently Sehun’s height doesn’t allow him to sit in the usual submissive position under the table. 

"Tap my thigh twice if it becomes too much for you." Junmyeon says while unbuckling his belt, slightly lowers both his pants and underwear to take out his cock leisurely. Sehun inhales the musky scent greedily, his own cock twitches inside his slacks but he knows it's not his time _yet._ Sehun only asked permission to suck, which Junmyeon kindly gives him even though it’s only to be his personal cock warmer.

Sehun opens his mouth, pressing down the urge to worship and snuggle his cheek lovingly to the flaccid cock. One thing Sehun realized from their sexual moments is that he _adores_ Junmyeon’s cock, in any state of hardness or the lack thereof. He puts both his hands on Junmyeon's thighs, seeking for a resemblance of anchor as he lets the cock reside inside his hot cavity. Junmyeon sighs appreciatively, murmuring short praises, and gently pats his secretary's head. Then, just like what he had planned, he takes his diet lunch box that has been placed on his desk beforehand and proceeds to enjoy the food. 

It’s a lovely afternoon break for Junmyeon. The weather outside is nice, enough for him to feel the sun’s warmth through the huge window on his office without feeling too hot. According to what Sehun had explained this morning, he doesn’t have any meetings for the rest of the day. Well, at least not a _scheduled_ one, so a hesitant knock from his slightly opened door kind of caught him in slight surprise.

Junmyeon feels a tightened grip on his knee, though it’s not the two-taps they had agreed before. He rubs behind Sehun’s neck gently to tell the secretary that they’re going to continue this while at the same time also reassuring him, letting him know that even though both of them are playing with their limit, Junmyeon will keep them safe. 

Junmyeon answers their surprise guest of the afternoon, a charismatic smile ready on his face. “Yes, Jongin-ssi? Come in. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“O-oh! I’m sorry to disturb your lunch break, Sir.” The PR staff flails from his peeking position behind the door before opening the door a little wider and enters the COO’s office awkwardly. Jongin may have been working in the company for a little more than two years, but it’s also his first time actually entering this office room in particular. Jongin usually just throws a curious glance into the room when he comes over to Sehun’s desk. “I’m looking for Sehun because I didn’t see him on his desk and they say you always welcome anyone to your office, so I’m checking if he’s inside with you...”

Jongin is not wrong, but he doesn’t need to know that.

“He’s having lunch, I suppose? It’s lunchtime. Don’t you need to have lunch as well?”

“Oh. Yeah, you might be right, Sir...” Jongin blinks. He knows Sehun rarely comes down to their company’s dining hall, preferring to have lunch on his desk while watching some funny videos on the internet. It’s a short period in office when Sehun's face relaxes, not scowling nor frowning in general. Maybe today is one of the rare days. “He asked for some hard copies of our company profile. I’ll just leave them on his desk then.”

“Certainly. Take a break too, Jongin-ssi.” Junmyeon says good naturedly. “Also, please close the door. Thank you.”

The young staff bows and does what he was told, closing the heavy door behind him with a resounding _click_. Junmyeon lets out a sigh, feels the grips on his knees soften. Junmyeon checks in with his secretary that stays still below his desk. Sehun looks so good, so pretty, with his head between Junmyeon’s thighs at this angle. 

“You alright, dear?” Sehun answers with a hum, the lines on his furrowed forehead disappearing. Junmyeon smiles at that. “You’re doing a good job, staying still with me. Keeping my cock warm and soft like I’ve asked. I’ll let you have it a little longer while I finish my lunch, okay?”

Sehun nearly moans, forcing himself to not give out anything more than a hum. As much as he wants to stuff his throat with Junmyeon’s swollen girth, Junmyeon doesn’t want that at the moment.

With the door now closed, the possibility of sudden, uninvited guests is near to zero. Sehun closes his eyes, letting all his other senses sharpen. He hears the constant ticking of the office clock, the sound of Junmyeon’s travel friendly chopstick clatters with his lunch box, the almost inaudible sound from Junmyeon chewing his steamed vegetables. His nose basks in the scent of Junmyeon’s musky intimate area. His tongue tastes the familiar skin and appreciates the weight from Junmyeon’s flaccid cock. 

His senses are all surrounded by _Junmyeon_ in a relaxed setting. Enough to make him think that hours have passed when he finally feels someone tap his cheek gently. Twice. 

_Huh._

“I’m done, Sehunnie.”

Sehun blinks. He opens his mouth a bit wider, letting his boss pull back his own cock and tucks it inside his underwear. The secretary whines unconsciously and Junmyeon chuckles before kicking his leather chair aside and joining Sehun to sit on the carpet.

“You’re going to have it again tonight, in any way you want because you deserve it. You warmed it so well. So pretty for me, thank you.” He half-hugs Sehun who rests his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, clinging. Junmyeon leaves a peck on Sehun’s temple. “Let me sanitize my hand first and then I’ll feed you _proper_ lunch too, okay?”

Underneath the desk is not a comfortable place to cuddle and feed your secretary, because Sehun doesn’t want to move his ass to Junmyeon’s cozy sofa in the room yet. Junmyeon indulges, stretching their lunch break half an hour longer than normal. He asks Sehun to pull out the vibrator for the rest of the day, reminding him that Sehun will get the real deal later at night, and that they’re currently in the office for _work,_ after all.


	5. Promotion

Junmyeon believes he’s not the type to fall in love easily. He really does. But he’s starting to doubt that.

Sehun was promoted as a fixed-term employee, and no one gives him a celebratory party, which is a normal occurrence in this company. But Junmyeon wants to celebrate it privately with him. It has been more than a year since Sehun became his secretary, and along the way, he has developed some... feelings for Sehun, one that he wouldn’t ever feel the same towards Jongdae as his former secretary.

Junmyeon is leaning on his opened door, smiling as he watches the whole secretarial area congratulate Sehun for his promotion. Sehun then treats the rest of secretaries to some drinks from his favorite milk tea joint through a delivery app. When the small crowd finally disperses, Junmyeon calls him.

“Sehun-ssi, come to my office for a moment, please.”

“Ah--yes.” The called man takes his working iPad from his desk before entering his employer’s room. He doesn’t close the door, but does so after Junmyeon gestures to him to do so.

“First, congratulations on your promotion.” Junmyeon smiles, “You deserve that. I like working with you and I hope we can get along well in the future, too.”

Sehun already received the same sentiments from his other co-workers, but hearing it from his own boss has a different impact. He politely replies, “Thank you, hyung. It means a lot.”

Junmyeon nods and stays silent for a while, brows furrowed as he contemplates his decision whether to say it out loud or not. He decides to say it as he planned to, “Second, do you mind if I treat you for dinner?”

Sehun blinks. This is not the first time Junmyeon has asked him for dinner and Sehun mostly accepted the offer before this, so he doesn’t understand why his boss looks unsure. “Sure.” He starts typing on his iPad as he asks, “Do you have any place in mind? I’ll call the restaurant to book an appointment.”

“I already took care of that, I just need your answer.”

Now, that’s different. Sehun lowers his device and answers Junmyeon’s invitation, making sure that his last answer is true. “I’ll gladly accept your offer.”

“Okay. We’ll leave together from here at six. I’ll drive.”

Sehun nods, eyes still looking straight at his employer. He can’t seem to remove his suspicion towards Junmyeon. He has some theories, but he also doesn’t want to sound too eager. 

Well, what's a better way to sweep up his doubts than to ask the person directly?

“Hyung,” the secretary calls him, asking for his attention, “is this... just a congratulatory dinner?”

Of course Sehun can read him. Junmyeon busies himself with his own fingernails, rubbing them to calm his sudden nervousness and asks back instead. “Hm, what do you want it to be?”

Sehun’s eyebrow quirks, “A courting dinner?”

Junmyeon laughs soundlessly. “Ah, my cover was blown, huh?”

Sehun grins cheekily like he just won a quiz with his guessing, “You underestimate me, hyung. If it’s just our normal dinner outing, there’s no need for reservation as we usually go to a family restaurant.” But then his grin morphs into a frown. “Wait. Do I need to dress better for this dinner? My spare clothes here are not that different from this outfit.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Junmyeon smiles sheepishly. He actually booked a private table on his planned diner, but he will only let Sehun know when they arrive at that place later. Embarrassed, he blurts out his ‘justification’. “You’re going to be my secretary for a long time --hopefully. But it’s… also more than that. I just… want to treat you better, you know? I want to know you personally, cherish you daily… all those sappy stuff. Um. Sorry, I’m not good at this.”

“But you already do that.” It’s Sehun’s turn to smile gently. “I could feel it from you since my earlier days here. You didn’t treat me like a normal boss would do to his employee. There’s this lingering… affection, I dare say.”

“Oh… really?” Junmyeon looks even more flustered with this newfound information. Was he really that obvious? He could imaginably hear Jongdae laughing at him and that makes Junmyeon palm his face to calm his expression. “O-okay. Enough with this talk for now, we’ll continue this later tonight. Let’s get back at work.”

“Certainly, _Sir._ ”

\--END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! 
> 
> (brownie points if you noticed 2 mentioned members of SJ in this fic)
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/u/coloryw)


End file.
